LUCE
by 4tardecer
Summary: Te busco en el viento, te busco en cielo y en la luz que cae desde mis ojos, hasta alcanzar el ocaso de mi mundo. Songfic escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para mi inventor favorito.


**Canción: **Luce (Tramonti a Nord est) / Luz (Ocasos al Noreste)

**Interprete: **Elisa Tofolli

Que es la muerte en realidad?

No lo sé, quizá es algo tan vacio como la verdad, tan estremecedor como el dolor o tan hiriente como el amor; como haberte amado y saberte perdido…

Solo han pasado unas semanas y una vez más me encuentro caminando al único lugar que me acerca a ti, el único sitio en que aun puedo rendir honor a tu recuerdo. Sonrió al creer que quizá la muerte no es tan clara o al menos no tan mala, quizá no es tan lejana, quizá exista una forma en que a pesar de ella, logremos comunicarnos.

-Háblame‼ -ruego al sentir una brisa fresca en mi rostro- háblame… -repito sin detener mis pasos- por favor háblame, háblame como el viento entre los arboles…

Sigo mi camino, pongo atención, tratando de escuchar tu voz entre los murmullos de las ramas y el gorjeo de las aves. Pero no la encuentro, no se si soy yo, la desesperación que siento o la tristeza; no estas ahí, quizá nunca estuviste y solo me resta seguir esperando, pero mientras mas te busco, mas pierdo la esperanza de encontrarte.

-Háblame… vuelvo a repetir, sabiéndome derrotada, mirando el suelo y luego levantando la vista; tal vez…- háblame, como el cielo con la tierra… -tu eras piloto y es por eso que ahora te busco ahí, en ese cielo infinito.

Me detengo y observo, tal vez aparezca una señal, algo que me de una razón para seguir creyendo; alguna formación entre las nubes, algún claro de luz, algo que me haga saber que me amaste. Pero no hay nada, el cielo esta despejado y de un azul etéreo que solo me remonta a la realidad y esa es que; a pesar de todo, la amabas a ella.

No se como seguir adelante, me siento desprotegida y no tengo defensa; pero a pesar de todo he elegido irme de aquí, ser libre de tu recuerdo, aunque ahora la única cosa que cuenta es la verdad. Esa verdad que no me atrevo a decir, esa verdad por la que habrían sido capaces de echarme y alejarme de tu lado, esa verdad que seguramente te habría hecho feliz.

-Dime si habrías hecho algo? –pregunto con melancolía- si me estas escuchando, si habrías cuidado de todo aquello que te he dado…? Por favor, dime si alguna vez me amaste…

Me dejo caer en pasto, acaricio las flores que he comprado para ti y no puedo evitar un par de lágrimas. Ya no se si la vida sirve para algo, ya no se que será de mi, solo se que te extraño y no lo puedo evitar.

-Escúchame… -me limpio el rostro- ahora se como llorar tu partida, ahora se cuanta falta me haces. Antes, al menos tenia la esperanza de que un día regresarías, pero ahora…

Nunca he sabido fingir y ahora todo se ha tornado tan complicado. La situación es agobiante, hay momentos en los que no se si podre seguir ocultando mi situación o si estallare en llanto frente a todos, si en una de mis solitarias conversaciones contigo, alguien me escuchara y se enterara de nuestro secreto.

-Aun te siento cercano… -me confieso mientras dejo a un lado mi ramo de flores y juego con la hierba a mi alrededor- a veces imagino tu respiración y entre tanto dolor, quiero creer que mi mente no miente, que sigues estando aquí. No, no puedo estar equivocada, nada equivocada, nada… nada… pero lo estoy…

Vuelvo a ponerme en pie, debo llegar a mi objetivo, despedirme de ti, asegurarte que a pesar de todo, estaré bien, sabré cuidarnos y mantenernos tranquilos. Y es que, siendo honesta conmigo misma; nadie creería mi historia, todos dirían que es mentira y que lo único que soy es; una sucia mujerzuela, una ofrecida, alguien que quiso aprovecharse de ti y que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, sobretodo ahora, ahora que ya no estas.

-Parece como si el sol me hablara de ti… -vuelvo a sonreír, después de todo, yo tengo algo tuyo, algo que la señorita O'Brien envidiaría. Veo algunas hojas caer, y la luz colándose entre los arboles- no se si me estas escuchando ahora; pero te confieso que tengo miedo, lo único que me da fuerza es saber que pronto, entre mis brazos tendré la prueba de que me amaste, de que todo fue real…

»He pasado tantas noches en vela –suspiro- y cuando eso sucede, es igual. La luna me habla de ti, me cuenta historias, extrañas anécdotas que en algún momento viviste; me dice que también me extrañas, que te hago tanta falta como tu a mi y que no debo preocuparme, porque… -el llanto contenido me obliga a callar, a tomar un poco de aire y aun así, vuelvo a continuar- …porque algún día encontrare la cura, ese remedio a todo lo que siento, porque estoy segura de que habría cuidado te todo aquello que me has dado, que pude haber recibido o mejor dicho, me diste. A veces creo que se equivoca, que ya lo tengo y que si es varón, llevara tu nombre, aunque no tu apellido.

Debo detenerme y acallar mi solitario monologo, justo cuando estoy a punto de llegar al cementerio; la señorita O'Brien esta aquí, llorando sobre tu sepultura y me escondo tras un árbol, la observo desde ahí, si me ve, podría sospechar y mientras tanto no puedo hacer nada, solo sentarme y esperar.

A veces creo que mi dolor no se compara al de ella y a su vez, ella recibe mucho mas consuelo; pero no, quizá estoy equivocada, quizá yo recibo el consuelo que tu mismo me has dado y ese es mucho mas fuerte, mas valioso al que ella recibe.

No puedo escuchar lo que dice y me llena de celos el saber que ella puede llorar con libertad y yo no, yo solo soy lo que soy; alguien que se enamoro de ti, alguien que es feliz con la eterna ilusión de que también me amabas, alguien que jamás podrá saber si era verdad o mentira, alguien que tenia que ocultarse para obtener una caricia tuya, alguien ilusa, alguien que evita admitir la realidad.

Aun recuerdo con tristeza, las tantas cartas que yo misma le entregue, su semblante cambiaba al instante, disfrutaba de esos objetos que le hacías llegar desde el frente de batalla. Que distinta era mi situación, debiéndome conformar con solo un par de misivas, ese único par que llego a mi con un nombre falso y no con el de Alistear Cornwell que solía aparecer en las de ella. Por seguridad, dijiste y yo creí, creí como ahora creo, creí como necesito creer que me querías o que al menos, sentías un poco de cariño por mí.

Hoy habría sido tu cumpleaños y yo deseaba despedirme de ti. Mañana partiré, buscare trabajo en algún otro lugar, sinceramente dudo que me contraten en alguna casa, al menos no con lo avanzado de mi embarazo. Se me hace increíble que a pesar de tener casi 6 meses, nadie de la familia y el personal lo hayan notado; bueno, casi nadie, solo Dorothy, pero es porque compartimos dormitorio, además me apoya y ha guardado mi secreto.

Al parecer, aun no piensa en irse; no quiero acercarme con ella ahí, además debo regresar y terminar de empacar mis cosas. Suspiro, dejo escapar un pesado suspiro, tendré que marcharme sin haber logrado decirte adiós. No sé si es eso o el embarazo, pero ahora me siento aun peor, escucho su amargo llanto y en silencio sufro lejos, pero a su lado; comprendiéndola, pero ahogando mi propio pesar.

Dejo ahí las flores que te llevaba y con un poco de dificultad, vuelvo a ponerme en pie.

-Adiós Stear –desde mi escondite me despido- te seguiré extrañando cada día de mi vida y sin importar como o en donde este. Solo dame esperanza, la esperanza que necesito para sobrevivir a la cruda realidad; no te pido nada más para mí, ella sufre mucho más, es ella la que en verdad necesita de ti…

»No tengo nada mas que hacer aquí –te aviso- me conformo con lo poco que me diste, porque se que siempre fuiste sincero, porque se que la amabas igual que a mi, porque también agradezco que nunca me hayas dado demasiadas esperanzas, porque siempre fuiste gentil y quizá ese era el motivo para ocultarnos, pero sobretodo, porque quiero que tu recuerdo quede intacto, que tu familia siga estando orgullosa de ti y porque yo… yo solo seria una mancha negra sobre tu memoria.

Me marcho, doy pasos lentos, no debo hacer un solo movimiento en falso, algo que la alerte, que la obligue a voltear. Me marcho sabiendo que nunca volveré a tocar nada que te haya pertenecido, a sentir tu aroma entre tus objetos, a escuchar las anécdotas que tratan sobre ti; nunca volveré a entrar a tu taller, nunca…

Cuando creo estar a salvo apresuro el paso, rompo en llanto y alcanzo a escuchar su voz.

-Hay alguien ahí? –ella es tan dulce y yo tan culpable…

De regreso en la mansión, me siento un poco mas segura, Dorothy sonríe al verme, la extrañare demasiado, pero ya tome mi decisión, nada me hará declinar. Esta es mí última noche aquí, la última vez que duerma en esta cama, la ultima en que estaré bajo este techo, la ultima en que disfrutare de la escasa vista a uno de los jardines.

-Ya tienes todo listo? –me pregunta con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si… -correspondo con obvia melancolía- mañana me iré a primera hora.

-Suerte… -no dice nada más y se lo agradezco.

-Gracias… -suspiro, ella arregla su cama y se prepara para dormir, debo hacer lo mismo y dejarla descansar a pesar de mi insomnio.

Una escasa luz se cuela entre la ventana y atraviesa la cortina. Tal vez es la luna con una nueva historia que me encantaría escuchar; pero no puedo evitar recordar a la señorita Patty, su desesperado llanto y la notoria soledad. Creo que a final de cuentas no solo te compartimos a ti, también compartimos tu ausencia, el dolor de tu partida, también estamos dentro del sufrimiento de esas mismas lagrimas.

Si, ambas estamos en la misma lágrima. Somos como un sol y una estrella, que a pesar del tamaño o del brillo, están hechas de los mismos materiales e irradian con la misma intensidad, cada una aceptando lo que le toco, cada una aceptando su condición.

Pero gusto de creer que mi sentimiento es aun mucho más puro y que mis lagrimas irradian mucha mas ternura, mas amor, mas luz; esa luz que cae desde mis ojos, cae sobre los ocasos de mi tierra y que será mi guía, que me mostrara mi nuevo camino; esa luz que también caerá sobre mis nuevos días, iluminando el resto de mi vida.

-Por favor escúchame –te pido por ultima ocasión- hazme saber que valdrá la pena; solo una vez mas, escúchame, déjame escucharte y también escúchate a ti mismo…

El sueño se apropia de mi conciencia, en la mañana partiré; no espero que alguno de los Andrew salga a despedirme, ninguno se preocupara por mi, nunca me recordaran o sabrán la triste historia que dejare atrás… y los comprendo, al fin y al cabo, quien soy yo? Solo era alguien del servicio, una doncella mas en esa enorme mansión, una mucama a la cual pronto van a reemplazan. Pero para ti, yo se que para ti era alguien diferente…

* * *

Bueno, siguiendo el estilo con que escribo mis historias, aquí hay una mas; el humilde presente en honor al cumpleaños numeró 115 de mi adorado inventor. Espero que les haya agrado y no las haya hecho llorar, ya que al leerlo por primera vez, tuvo ese efecto en mi (es que ='( soy una sentimental).

Por otra parte, admito que no sabia que regalarme a **MI** Stear, y es que siendo honesta, hasta ayer obtuve la genial idea al escuchar uno de mis discos (en donde siempre hay un poco de todo y por supuesto, a nadie terminan por gustarles, solo a mi) y entre tantas melodías, apareció esta.

Con la idea aun en mente, a eso de las 7, baje la letra, hice una veloz traducción y comencé a escribir, hasta que termine, cuando eran (o mejor dicho, son) las 12.43 am y ya en el cumpleaños de mi adoración, solo me resta agradecer anticipadamente por su lectura y sus comentarios.

Ah! Si! También disculparme por publicar hasta el medio día, ya que estoy algo cansada y debo levantarme muy temprano y mínimo dedicarle unos 10 minutos al script de **QUE SOPLE EL VIENTO.**

Sin mas, les dejo mi loca traducción de esta canción, la aclaración de que la palabra **"Luce"** se pronuncia **"luche"** en italiano y les deseo un hermoso fin de semanas a todas (os). Incluyo también un saludo a todas las chicas de **Le Chateau de Candy Candy **y a mis amigas de **Facebook.** Y para todos, muchos besos y abrazos con mucho cariño y desde la irracional Tlaxcala.

ATTE.

Monse – 4tardecer

**MI TRACUCCION**

**Luz (Ocasos al Noreste) **

Háblame, como el viento entre los árboles  
Háblame, como el cielo con su tierra  
No tengo defensa pero  
He elegido ser libre  
Ahora es la verdad  
La única cosa que cuenta

Dime si harías algo  
Si me estás escuchando  
¿Tendrás cuidado de todo aquello que te he dado?  
Dime

Estamos en la misma lágrima, como un sol y una estrella  
Luz que cae de los ojos, sobre los ocasos de mi tierra  
Sobre nuevos días

Escúchame  
Ahora sé llorar  
Sé que he necesitado de ti  
No, nunca he sabido fingir

Te siento cercano  
La respiración no miente  
Entre tanto dolor  
Nada esta equivocado  
Nada, nada.

Estamos en la misma lágrima, como un sol y una estrella  
Somos luz que cae de los ojos, sobre los ocasos de mi tierra  
Sobre nuevos días,  
En una lagrima, como un sol y una estrella  
Luz que cae de los ojos, sobre los ocasos de mi tierra  
Sobre nuevos días.

El sol me habla de ti…  
¿me estas escuchando ahora?  
La luna me habla de ti…  
¿tendré cuidado de todo aquello que me has dado?

También si, estamos en la misma lagrima, como un sol y una estrella  
Luz que cae de los ojos, sobre los ocasos de mi tierra  
Sobre nuevos días,  
En una lagrima, como un sol y una estrella  
Somos luz que cae de los ojos, sobre los ocasos de mi tierra  
Sobre nuevos días.

Escúchame  
Escúchame  
Escúchame  
Escúchame  
Escúchame  
Escúchame

Escúchate


End file.
